percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mylene Gravian
'''Mylene Erebia Gravian '''is a demiprotogenoi daughter of Erebus, the primordial deity of darkness and shadows. History Like Erebus, who came forth from Chaos instantly, she came forth from Erebus fully grown with no mother. Her name was given to her by Erebus himself and gave her an identity and a personality to know herself better. She was created in Vermont, USA and was told to go to Camp Half-Blood to hone her powers as his daughter. She suffered enough hardships as she was left by Erebus in the wild with no food to eat, water to drink or money to hitch a ride to Manhattan, just very fancy clothes and her weapon. As she was born seventeen already, monsters began to chase her. As Erebus put identity on her, she knew her powers and she defeated them, but barely made it out alive as she doesn't know that much about fighting. After four days of walking, running and fighting monsters, she made it to Camp with a serious condition of weariness and lack of sleep. Luckily, she was treated by the children of Apollo, who were skilled healers and sent to the Big House for some explaining to do. At first, they didn't believe she sprang forth from Erebus fully grown four days ago but after Erebus appearing as a human to them and proved Mylene's reasons, they accepted her to Camp Half-Blood. Appearance Physical She looks like a half-demon and half-human because she has a horn growing out of her head, elf-like ears and purplish skin (she blames her slight demonic appearance to her father, which was true). Erebus created Mylene according to his bidding and since he wants her to look like a "bad girl", he made her look demonic. Clothing She wears a beautiful purple robe that is tied to her waist with a belt which reveals a small amount of cleavage but shows her stomach. She also wears elegant high-heeled shoes and accessories. Personality She is a bit haughty, aloof and threatens anyone who dares to cross her. She is hot-headed, a critic and vengeful to those who hurt her or her close ones. She will avenge those who did something wrong to her or her friends. Despite all of these negative traits, she is dependable, trustworthy and responsible in all her actions. Fatal Flaw Her fatal flaw is being too much of a critic and judgmental. She judges people easily. In other words, she can be distrusting. Weapons She uses a magical glove called Aeternus (meaning "endless" in Latin) which she uses to deal darkness magic to her enemies. Aeternus has only one glove, which she wears on her right hand so she can only attack using her right arm. There is a magical gem in her weapon that slightly amplifies her powers at night but it cannot be shrouded in darkness. Abilities *Being a child of Erebus, the god of darkness, her main ability is Umbrakinesis or control over darkness. Some of her notable uses of this kinesis are these: **She can hurl balls of darkness that hurt the target. She can combine her strength to produce a giant ball of darkness that causes great damage to one or more targets. But continuous usage of this quickly drains her power. Also, concentrating on the giant ball of darkness takes up time and consumes a big amount of power, leaving her vulnerable to any attack. **She can transform herself into pure darkness that makes her harder to see especially at night for 20 minutes. Long exposure to light melts the darkness away, as if she was coated with darkness, which reverts her back to her human form. All attacks pass through her but she cannot touch anything. This drains much of her power. Also, the gem on Aeternus cannot transform into darkness so one will notice where she is by looking for its shining gem. **She can shoot a powerful beam of darkness at the target. Although charging it takes some time and leaves her defenseless. Also, the beam is pretty easy to dodge. **She can create a sphere of darkness around her and her allies that deflects all incoming attacks except for light-generated attacks as light pentrates through the shield and dissipates it. But shield slowly eats Mylene's power, rendering her weaker after using it. **She can produce a shockwave of darkness that obscures any target in its 10 meter range. **She can produce a ball of darkness that slowly eats away the life force of a target. Only works for one target, cannot be used in rapid succession and cannot use other attacks while the ball of darkness is still there. **She can produce a cloud of darkness wherever she goes that confuses enemies for 10 minutes. It feeds on her power the more she uses it and the farther its extent is. *She can control gravity by sucking targets to the ground then raising them forcefully, causing damage in an 8 meter radius. *She can teleport using in darkness that materializes her into antimatter, phasing through projectiles and most solid objects for a very short period of time. But the instant a projectile comes to her while she is still materializing into matter, she will be vulnerable to it. *She is more stronger at night, especially when there the moon is covered by clouds and there is almost no light around her. Weakness Her abilities are weak against light, darkness' counterpart. When light shines through her darkness-based attacks, the light will dissolve or dissipate her attack. Category:Children of Erebus Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Mortals Category:Demiprotogenoi